


peter is a dumbass, by JONES, Michelle

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, MJ is a dumbass too but in secret, Peter is a dumbass, Pining, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Well, Michelle fell in love with Peter, so he must be a dumbass, there’s no other explanation.





	peter is a dumbass, by JONES, Michelle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, a one-shot thing!
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Michelle Jones chuckled to herself as she stared at the screen of her phone.

**_I’m proud to identify myself as a morosexual. I’m attracted to dumbasses and dumbasses exclusively. A guy asked me what the spanish word for tortilla was once and now I dream of kissing him under the moonlight._ **

_If that isn’t her,_ she thought. And that was because she was in love with a dumbass named Peter Parker.

A dumbass that kept her worried at night because he was out there fighting crime, sometimes even aliens. And he wouldn’t tell her that _no, I didn’t fall down the stairs for the third this month, a lunatic actually threw me against a wall so hard it nearly broke my ribs._

Well, she was okay with the secrets for most part. Not completely, because she wanted to be part of the team. She wanted to be worried and get to talk about it, to be in with all the craziness. 

To be honest, as most people, Michelle grew a little apathetic when it came to superheroes. Yeah, they exist, they’re cool, they also cause trouble, fine. She didn’t think she would be interested in getting near one of them someday, but then she met Peter. Suddenly, she was all in for the superhero fever. 

It’s not that Michelle is obsessed with Spider-Man, more like she is _maybe a little bit_ obsessed with Peter Parker. He was always an interesting boy to watch, and then suddenly he was swinging around buildings fighting evil and _woah,_ how did she get here? 

Apparently her crush wouldn’t be an easy one to deal with. Michelle always thought that superheroes were some kind of dumbasses anyway, knowing Peter, maybe she was right after all. Because why would you get yourself hurt, and sacrifice so much of your own existence for people you don’t even know and probably would treat you like shit anyways? Only if you were a dumbass. 

Or maybe a selfless, kind and genuinely nice person. 

Well, Michelle fell in love with Peter, so he must be a dumbass, there’s no other explanation. 

She was a dumbass too, because it hurt to see him ogling over Liz, it hurt to see him with her at Homecoming, even if it was only for a minute. Michelle wanted something like that too, with him, but as it was stated previously, she was also a dumbass, because the only thing she ever did to him was _stare,_ say a sarcastic one-liner, and give him the finger. 

Also send him a lot of texts and voice-mails where she clearly _wasn’t_ letting him know about how worried she was about him, also throwing an insult here and there to keep the balance.

**_Of course Liz gets a text back. I’m right next to her, you know._ **

But whatever, she was at a safe distance, right? Only holding a grin whenever she caught Peter faking difficulty to complete a PE task, and overhearing Ned’s conversations with him. Sometimes it was Star Wars, sometimes it was about LEGOS who were also about Star Wars. Then, it would be about some Karen. 

_Karen really saved me that day._

_Karen helped me a lot with that._

_Karen knows everything._

“Who’s Karen?” Michelle asked one day, completely out of the blue. She was in the mood to scare the shit out of them about their not _so little_ secrets. 

Peter froze in the spot.

“Oh, MJ.” Ned was the one to give the answer, and that wasn’t much better. “A girl, uh, from the internship, yeah.”

“Yeah, just from the internship.” Peter added, like a dumbass.

Did she have more competition? She would never see women as competition for _the_ boy’s attention, but if Karen was someone of _his world,_ that could keep with his rhythm as he was seeing New York from up far heights, then she _really couldn’t_ compete.

“Cool.” Was all that she replied to that, and got back to her book, and they got back to eating their lunch.

Later, she would learn who Karen really was, and she would feel like an idiot.

Michelle was _MJ_ now, for them, and for the whole AcaDec team. She was sitting closer to them during lunch, and apparently that didn’t mean much to this couple of idiots since they seem to still talk about their secrets with her around. They really don’t realize how not subtle they are. _She was right there!_ Michelle almost got mad at that, because soon somebody else would find out about Spider-Man, and she very much liked having that secret only for her.

She wasn’t in the mood to say _hey, let me in._ Not yet anyway, but she was losing her patience. 

As the new captain, Michelle tried to be cool since it would be hard to take Liz’s place since she always did a good job. With Peter though, Michelle was being stricter, because even if she had a soft spot for the loser like Liz also had, she would keep her tough captain exterior.

Michelle made things only a _little_ harder, since, well, she was aware his flakeness was due to a greater good.

So yeah, she made him study for a practice he lost. 

Peter showed up at the library’s door. Michelle feigned not seeing him, she put a hand on her forehead, as if she was protecting her eyes from the sun, and looked around, “Oh, didn’t see you there.” She mocked his height.

Peter just stared. If it was meant to look intimidating in a way, it certainly didn’t work, because something inside her turned into mush, because he was _really cute._

Michelle sat on chair with both her feet resting up on the table. She was baby-sitting him, making sure he would not run off, and at random times throwing him questions that he managed to answer without missing a beat, the _dumbass._

When they were wrapping things up, Michelle could already feel his inner agitation, as if he felt he shouldn’t be there. She gave kudos to that actually, because he lasted longer that she thought he would, _title of your sex tape,_ maybe he was starting to get his shit together.

Michelle pointed to one of the books from the library on a top shelf of a bookcase by their side, “Can you get this for me?” Peter only slightly moved to get the book out, when she decided against it. “Actually, it’s better for me to do that.” And then she got the book off the top shelf, effortlessly, because _hey, I’m tall, and you’re not._

Peter rolled his eyes, but she could see that he found it at least a bit amusing. “Ha ha ha. Very funny, MJ. You’re lucky you’re cute.” He said as he ran off the school hallways. What a dumbass.

He probably didn’t even realize he called her cute with his stupid remark, but she definitely heard it, and even if it didn’t mean anything she would definitely not forget it.

From the very beginning, she never expected to engage in anything romantic with Peter, but as she got closer, and they somewhat became friends, with Ned in the mix, she couldn’t help but _wonder._

Especially if during her first time having a movie night with her new friends, he just lays his head against her shoulder, and falls asleep on it. Ned is passed out on the armchair and May is on her bedroom, so she is left alone to deal with this.

Of course, the most logical thing to do is to sneakily get the TV’s control and turn it off, she didn’t think to see how long on _Return of the Jedi_ they were on. Michelle rested her head against his, hoping to fall asleep too. She thought that maybe she would be nervous for being so close, his fluffy hair touching her neck, but instead she felt pretty calm. It was comfortable. The future pain they would suffer due to the not so great positions be damned. 

The next day Michelle woke up to a blanket on her, and her body completely laying on the couch he was sharing with Peter. He wasn’t with her anymore, but on the floor by the couch, sitting, this time only sharing a part of the blanket that he pulled for himself. Ned was on the same armchair, but with another blanket covering him now. 

Michelle decided she liked movie nights, _a lot._

Peter was still a dumbass because he wouldn’t tell her about Spider-Man, so at night she would still be watching the news and holding herself from calling Ned because that last bad guy seemed quite strong. 

Michelle then realized that Peter was pretty strong too, because he was at school the next day, taking a math test, and his enemy? Probably at jail, or _dead in a ditch,_ she didn’t really care.

The drawings of him in her sketchbook were also becoming an issue because there was a lot of them. Some of them could be taken as joke, some others could only be interpreted as the tragic artwork of an artist agonizing in love and being dramatic about it. 

Michelle started to wonder _what if, _and a part of her started to wait for the moment that maybe he would act like a nervous mess around her, it never came, at least not the same way it was with Liz.__

____

____

Michelle was also a dumbass because she failed to see the obvious, like his shy staring at her whenever she was lost in a book, or focused on one of his dumb movies as she liked to call it. His stuttering while nervous only got a bit better, but even Ned called him out on his _nervous puppy status,_ that had only improved to the point where Michelle didn’t make much of it. _So much for an observant person._

She was beginning to lose it, and she really lost it when he got seriously hurt, at least according to the news report, so Michelle left the comfort of her own home and went to the Parkers. She got there and ignored Ned’s attempt of making her go away. 

Michelle found him, very much alive, still on his Spidey suit, and getting his ear pulled by May for being so reckless. _Well, this might as well just happen,_ she thought.

“I already knew about Spider-Man.” She declared before he could come up with a stupid excuse.

May, Ned and Peter, all of them with wide eyes, looked surprised at her. The fact that May was still pulling Peter’s ear, and the red on his cheeks from embarrassment was making him look like a cheeky monkey, turned the scene more funny than dramatic.

He wasn’t even really hurt, she could only see a scratch on his forehead. It seemed so more dangerous on TV. That’s why she needs to be part of the team.

“Damn it.” Peter whined quietly.

“I’m out.” Ned said.

“I’ll take you home.” May unnecessarily offered. She would let these two talk. 

If they were part of a cartoon, crickets would probably be a sound in the back making fun of their silence. 

Michelle decided to be the one to break it, “So, were you planning on making a scene for your big reveal?”

He frowned. “Actually… yes.”

What a dumbass. 

“Let me guess, in that scenario, you would probably be saving me from danger?” She playfully suggested.

“Yeah.” Peter replied. “And then you would yell at me saying you don’t need help.”

“That’s actually pretty accurate.” 

“I know, right.”

Michelle decided to be a bit brave, taking a step closer to him. “Then, what?”

He got closer too. “Then I would say something that you would hate, but still laugh at it.”

“I can see that.”

“And then, I would tell you that you know I’m Spider-Man but you still don’t know I like you.”

“Yea-wait. What?” She was taken back.

“I like you.” He confessed. “I like _like_ you.”

“Lies.”

“You already know my secret.” Peter raised his hands in defeat. “I don’t need to lie anymore.”

A laugh escaped her. Maybe she was, in fact, a dumbass too. “Do you have a big scene planned for our first kiss?”

“Yep.” He replied enthusiastically. “Right after I confess my undying love for you, I would be upside down holding on a web, a dramatic rain falling, and you would kiss me.”

This time, she giggled. “That’s the Spider-Man solution you came up for not having to be on you tip toes to kiss me?”

Peter smiled, that one big smile that if she told him how much she loved it he would never leave her alone about it.

“Yeah.” Then, as he closed the inches between them, and Michelle didn’t deny it, he placed a hand on the back her head, on the mess of her beautiful hair, and with the other, he was softly holding her arm, as if to keep her still. “But I can do that too.” Peter got on his tip toes, reaching her height, and kissed her. 

A gentle, sweet first kiss.

When they broke apart, and Michelle had a second to think, she thought about how Peter handled this smoothly, _who knew?_

And as if he could hear her thoughts, he hid his face on her neck. “Please, tell me I did this right.” Michelle couldn’t see his blushing, but with Peter hiding his face pressed against her body, he looked even more adorable. “Tell me I didn’t ruin this.”

“You did great, dork.” She got him out of his misery. Later Michelle would have time to think about all the signs she lost about him being into her. “You owe me a swing around New York.”

A bright light appeared to his eyes. “You’d be into that?” Peter asked, clearly excited.

“Don’t tell me you already fantasized about that.”

“Maybe.” He answered sheepishly.

God, Michelle really likes that dumbass.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> This is just a one-shot, I promise, lol.
> 
> Comments and reviews are so very welcome!! I'd love to read them!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
